


Unknown Fate

by SoraHikari666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatbug - Freeform, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHikari666/pseuds/SoraHikari666
Summary: Marinette has the goal of telling Adrien her feelings, Adrien has the goal of telling Ladybug his feelings. What happens when Nino and Alya leave a group hang leaving them alone. Also will they find out who they really are and still accept each other?





	Unknown Fate

**Author's Note:**

> AN//: Hello, this is my first time writing a miraculous ladybug fanfic, I am aware that Alya doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug but in my fic, I think it would be helpful for her to know, I am debating whether to have Nino know Adriens secret, Anyway, I hope you like it. 

 

It was a cloudy day, the sun hid behind the grey clouds as they threatened to rain, Marinette clutched to her backpack walking to school with her best friend, Alya.

"Today's the day, I'm going to tell Adrien how I feel, no more running away!" She chimes to herself and also her best friend next to her.

"I'm rooting for you girl, but...Are you going to tell him who you really are?" Alya asks.

"I dunno...What if he decides he likes that version of me instead of who I really am...I love being ladybug but I can't always be a hero." Marinette replies setting foot on the school campus.

"Mar, You're wonderful either way and I'm sure Adrien will see that, he isn't shallow like Chloe...Nino has gotten Adrien to agree to a hangout after school, We'll find an excuse to leave you two alone so you can tell him." Alya says with a smile and clean her fogging glasses.

"You're the best!" Marinette chimes hugging Alya and then they part ways.

After Nino and Adrien part ways, Adrien leaves his locker getting his books sitting in class, Plagg floats out.

"Plagg, it's risky to be out in such a public place...Go back to hiding before someone sees you." Adrien says looking around and keeping his eyes on the door making sure no one enters the room. 

"I'm hungry..." Plagg complains.

Adrien sighs and feeds Plagg his usual, he stares as Plagg munched on it like a pig.

"Much appreciated, Adrien! So you excited about hanging out with friends tonight?" Plagg asks.

"Yeah, I enjoy Nino, Alya and Marinette's company....I'm nervous, I'm planning to tell Ladybug how I feel." Adrien confesses.

"I believe in you, champ." Plagg replies.

Adrien hears footsteps and hurries Plagg into his jacket, he goes to read.

Marinette walks into the classroom seeing it was almost empty, her heart skipped a beat seeing the blonde haired male sitting and reading causing her to drop her books.

Adrien looks up and smile, he gets up and walk to her picking up her books giving them to her, their fingers brush causing Marinette to blush brightly.

"T-Thank you, Adrien. F-Fancy meeting you here." She says flustered.

Adrien chuckles softly. "Umm we have this class everyday together." He reminds her.

"O-oh of course...." Marinette responds.

"You're welcome by the way." Adrien says returning to his seat.

Marinette takes her seat in front of him, taking out her notes, shivers run down her spine as she feels a hand tap her shoulder, she looks behind to see Adrien.

"I can't wait to hangout with you after school, Mar....Maybe we can have a round of that video game, I'll kick your ass this time." He says.

Marinette was shocked he striked up a conversation, it was rare for them to talk, Chloe always got in the way and or he was always with Nino and she was with Alya.

"I-I can't wait either and....You're so on Adrien but I believe it is I that will be kicking your ass." Marinette replies.

After class, The four met up together walking to the park, they each got a ice cream cone.

Nino made up some excuse of the school needing his help and Alya made the excuse of having to work on her blog, they both scurried off leaving Adrien and Marinette.

"That was strange..." Adrien says staring in the direction the pair went off to.

"Y-Yeah, it was....Now it's just us." She replies tossing the rest of the ice cream, her stomach curled nervously.

"Great, Now we can go play." Adrien responds with a grin.

"P-Play?!" She questions confused.

"Silly Mar, The video game...I've been dying to play against you." He says pulling her along to the mall.

Marinette followed blushing madly, she pulls him back.

"W-wait before we do that I need to tell you something...." Marinette starts.

His green eyes meet her blue ones as he smiles, Marinette flushed nervous resting her hands in front of her holding them.

"What is it, I'm all ears." Adrien responds.

"I-I-I....." Marinette hesitates.

Adrien stares at the nervous Marinette as she goes quiet.

"Adrien!!" A high pitched sound of a girl could be heard.

Adrien groans lowly, no one could hear him. He dawns a bright smile.

"Hey Chloe." Adrien greets.

Marinette growls to herself, she prayed that she'd leave but it was Chloe...She wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Hi Adrien, Check out the stuff I bought, new clothes, shoes... I even bought you a fetching tie!" Chloé chimes she was about to dig everything out until Adrien rest his hand on hers.

"Chloé, Please I'm busy with Marinette...We will talk later." He says.

"B-but Adrien....." Chloé whines.

Marinette sighs, she didn't want Chloé to strike up a scene in the mall.

"It's okay Adrien, we will play some other time." Marinette says with a small smile.

"No, Marinette you're staying..." Adrien says firmly.

"Marinette is perfectly fine with leaving us to be together, don't pressure her, Adrien." Chloé tries to protest.

Marinette looks at the TV behind Chloé and hears of an attack causing her attention to change.. 

"I just remembered that I needed to help my mom and dad, raincheck." Marinette says quickly and dart off.

Adriens attention was on the TV now as Chloe goes to hug him.

"Uhhh sorry Chloé, Feeling sick...Another time!" He darts off leaving Chloé alone in the mall angry. 


End file.
